The Vampire Hamster and a date with Tyler Crowley
by MySweetMontague
Summary: Emmett takes home the class hamster, Edward loses control, hilarity insues. Poor, poor Bella...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" or any of the characters. This is just a story I wanted to write using said characters.

Furry Tales of a Vampire Hamster

EmPOV

"Okay class, we have a new life studies project. Our class will be taking care of a hamster for the rest of the year. The little guy needs a name, any suggestions?" Mrs. Sabo announced to the class.

"What about Cuddles?" Lauren whined in an annoying tone.

"Or Tyson!" Mike exclaimed.

"Martin?" Angela asked meekly.

"Ok lets vote. All who want Cuddles to be his name raise your hand," Only Lauren and her cronies raised their hands. "Ok that's 5 for Cuddles. How bout Tyson?" Only Mike raised his hand with his annoying grin on his face as he stared longingly at Bella from across the room. I wanted to kill him for looking at my baby sis that way. Edward couldn't stop laughing it made me wonder what Mike was thinking, I'll have to ask him later. "Tyson is out, ok now Martin. Ok Martin wins with 14 votes."

"The name Martin is gay!" Lauren's annoying self piped in over the other chatter.

"Oh yes, and the name Cuddles is just so manly!" I sneered sarcastically at Lauren.

"You aren't even supposed to be in here Emmett." Jessica whined from her seat next to a pouting Lauren.

"Well Ms. Stanley if you would stop texting and pay attention for one second you would know that Emmett is our student helper for the rest of the year." Mrs. Sabo scolded.

Lauren and Jessica glared at me and I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. This made Edward and Bella fall out of their seats laughing. The class finally quieted and I sat back at my spot next to the teacher's desk daydreaming of all the possibilities. My Rosalie, me, and a hamster…


	2. Chapter 2

BellaPOV

BellaPOV

All throughout the rest of life science, Emmett sat there with an evil gleam in his eye. Drool started to collect on the side of his mouth, and his thoughts must have been roaming. One minute Edward was laughing and the next he looked disgusted. When class finally ended we went to meet Emmett by the teachers desk.

"You guys go ahead I'll meet you at lunch, I need to talk to Mrs. Sabo." Emmett said the minute we got close. All the while he was suppressing a grin.

When we started down the hallway I turned to Edward and asked what Emmett was thinking.

"Trust me Love, you don't want to know." He shuddered and shook his head. I just sighed and continued my walk to the lunchroom in the arms of my own personal miracle.

RosePOV

About five minutes after Bella and Edward came in my irritable grizzly sauntered over and sat down beside me. I noticed he was wearing that stupid grin that I love but had learned to fear.

"Emmett what did you do?" I asked cautiously.

He just smiled and opened his jacket pocket, inside was a small hamster. I screamed and hit him on the head. He smiled again and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry Rosie I've got plans for us." Was all he said before leaned back and began talking to Jasper.

AlicePov

Luckily everyone was too preoccupied to notice me slip into a vision.

…

"Oh no," I whispered and glanced at Edward his eyes wide with shock. Jasper and Bella just looked at us in confusion. Emmett was just smiling and Rose was staring at him lost in thought.

BellaPOV

I was relieved that the day was finally over. All day I've felt out of the loop and it seems like everyone is keeping a secret. Alice was able to talk Charlie into letting spend the night with her tonight, so I was elated that I would be able to spend the rest of the night cuddled up to Edward.

We all loaded into the silver Volvo and headed toward the Cullen estate. The entire way Emmett couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat and Rose looked extremely annoyed.

We were greeted at the door by Carlisle and Esme. Emmett ran passed to Rose and his room so fast that he was barely visible as he knocked me off me off my feet. Edward caught me before I hit the ground and let out a low terrifying growl. Edward stormed up the stairs carrying me along. He held me to his chest and told me to close my eyes as he knocked down the door the Emmett and Rosalie's room.

I heard screams and Edward mumble under his breath

"Oh dear god…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own twilight or any of the fantastic characters.

EdwardPOV

"Oh dear god…"

Emmett and Rosalie were lying on their bed, both in a kinky leather outfit. Rose was giggling madly while Emmett was getting poor Martin out of a makeshift cage.

"Edward, honey, what's wrong?" my Bella whispered. She did not need to be subjected to this.

"Nothing love, lets go back to our room." I had to get her out of here.

BellaPOV

Edward picked me up bridal style, and carried me to our room.

As he set me down gently on the bed he flashed me an apologetic smile. "Bella, love, I'll be right back." I simply nodded as my Adonis ran out of the room and down the hall at an amazing speed.

I heard Emmett and Rosalie whining from down the hall and I decided to investigate. I quietly opened the door and to my surprise Emmett and Rosalie were both wearing questionable leather outfits and arguing with my Edward.

"Oh, come on Edward! We're not going to hurt him!" Emmett pleaded.

"No Emmett! The very idea of subjecting any living being to that is beyond cruel!" Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and looked as nauseous as a vampire can.

I decided to go back to the room but as soon as I turned around my foot hooked under the rug and I fell flat on my face.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Edward asked in a frenzied tone, Emmett just giggled while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Edward, really." I tried to convince him but he still looked at me like I was on my deathbed.

"So… What where you guys discussing?" I asked meekly.

EmmettPOV

Damn that Edward!

He's just jealous that my Rosie would even consider some of the ideas that had popped into my head upon meeting Martin. If Edward even mentioned the idea of using a hamster as foreplay to his precious Bella he'd end up getting dumped.

"Nothing Bella, we where just talking about our math homework." Rose snorted at Edwards desperate attempt to keep sweet, innocent Bella out of this.

"But you don't have math together?" Bella said with a confused expression.

"Well, er, I…" Edward just stood there and mumbled as Bella looked on completely oblivious.

The all of a sudden Martin came scurrying out of my and Rose's room.

"Why is there a hamster in your bedroom?" Bella asked while raising an eyebrow tauntingly.

Her eyes flashed from the retreating hamster, to me and my gorgeous Rosalie dressed in our new leather outfits, to Edward as he hung his head in shame and mumbled incoherently. Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide as she connected the dots.

"Oh My God!" and with that Bella fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters, yet.

"_Oh.My.God!" and with that, Bella fainted!_

**Chapter 4**

BellaPOV

"Bella! Bella! Darling are you ok?" Edward questioned in a nervous tone.

"Edward? What happened?"

"You fainted love, can you stand?" Edward had me cradled in his arms as he whispered in my ear. We were all still in the hallway so I hadn't been out for too long.

"Edward, were they really going to do **that** to poor Martin?" Edward glared at Emmett and Rose before answering my question.

"I'm afraid so love," Edward said as he shook his head back and forth, "do you want me to take you back to Charlie's house?" his tone was warm and supportive but his eyes were sad and guarded.

"What? And leave poor Martin in the perverted clutches of Emmett and Rose?" I snorted as I rolled my eyes, "that's practically animal cruelty!"

At first Edward seemed taken back by my reaction but then he flashed me that crooked smile and my knees felt weak.

"So what do you purpose we do?" My heart started to race just from hearing Edward use the word purpose, dear god I'm obsessed.

"I think we should keep Martin until we make other arrangements." I stated in a surprisingly strong voice. Edward's eyed imperceptibly narrowed but he kept his voice light.

"You want to bring that hamster into our room?" Edward asked, "But he's so noisy and dirty!"

"Edward Anthony Massen Cullen! I refuse to leave Martin with those two!" I pointed a finger at Emmett and Rose who both looked thoroughly pissed at us for ruining their fun. "If you won't let me keep him in our room then I'll just take him back to Charlie's house and we'll both stay there tonight!" I tried to make my voice intimidating as I threatened him (it was nothing compared to the Cullens but I got the point across) "and I will keep my window locked for a week." Everyone knew that it was a hallow threat but Edward realized how strongly I felt on the matter and decided to comply.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to be insensitive. Forgive me?" his eyes began to smolder and I caved immediately.

"It's ok, your forgiven." I murmured in a trance.

"Pushover…" Rose mumbled.

RosePOV

God, Bella was wasting a perfect opportunity to manipulate Edward! Hopefully after she's changed she won't melt into a puddle every time he smiles at her.

I wasn't all that upset about Bella and Edward taking Martin but my poor Emmett looked like he might cry. At first I was opposed to using a hamster in our love making but in the end my curiosity got the best of me and I caved.

As Bella and Edward talked I couldn't help but notice that even though we were so rudely interrupted and had been just standing in the hall for about ten minutes, my Emmett was still very excited. Hmmm…maybe getting all dressed up wouldn't be a waste of time.

EmmettPOV

Dear God I had to get out of here! I know I shouldn't still be "happy" but I couldn't help it. And my Rose wearing that little leather outfit wasn't helping. I tried to turn away but I noticed that Rose was starring at me longingly, I chuckled and smiled as she turned, shy for a moment. But the moment passed and she sauntered over to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. She pulled back for an unnecessary breath and stood on her toes to whisper into my ear.

"These outfits are edible." she lightly grazed my earlobe with her teeth as she teased me. That was all I could take, I grabbed her, threw her over my shoulder, and carried her into our room.

EdwardPOV

I was discussing where we would put Martin when I realized that Rose and Emmett were no longer with us. I decided to tap into their minds for a minute…/ Wow, I didn't even know that they made edible leather lingerie/ Ewww! That must be Rose…

/ Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!/ hmmm…Emmett's classic sex chant.

"Edward? Are you listening to me?" My Bella stood in front of me snapping her fingers.

"Yes love, I'm sorry." Bella just sighed which turned into a loud yawn. "Are you ready for bed?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I guess so, come on Edward." She started to walk down the hall in a sleepy haze. She continued to stumble so I picked her up and sat her down on our bed.

"Goodnight love." I whispered.

"Night Edward." She grumbled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5Bella POV

I woke up that morning to the sound of Edward softly humming my lullaby in my ear.

"Morning Bella" he murmured while nuzzling my neck with his head.

"Good morning Edward" I replied with a smile. He shifted around so he could kiss me lightly on the lips. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back and smiled down at me. "You might want to go and take a shower love." He seemed amused by the blush that spread across my face.

"Alice will be coming to get you ready for school in about ten minutes, it will be easier for everyone involved if you've already showered." He tried to restrain a smile as he back peddled.

I jumped out of the bed only to get my foot tangled in the sheets and trip. Edward caught me by the waist and helped me free myself. "Thank you." I said trying to scrap together some of my dignity.

After a nice relaxing shower I dried off and changed into a clean pair of sweats. The moment that I stepped out of the bathroom Alice grabbed my arm and dragged into her room for my daily torture. I had to admit that she did a great job. I was dressed in a pair of form fitting dark-wash jeans, a lacey midnight blue tank top just peeking out of an off white blouse, and midnight blue sandals with rhinestones. Alice had done my hair in loose curls and then pulled it into a low ponytail with a few tendrils framing my face. Alice looked fabulous as always in a pair of designer jeans and a cute thermal top that hugged her petite frame.

"Ok, let's get going guys!" Alice bellowed as she bounded down the stairs in an impeccably graceful manner.

After grabbing a pop tart and a can of coke, I headed out the door and climbed into the passenger seat of the Volvo. Edward jumped into the car a minute later and we were off.

All throughout first period Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley stared at me.

At first Edward seemed angry but then he started to shake with silent laughter. I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically and he just smiled and bent over to whisper in my ear.

" Mike is imagining himself fighting for your love and is trying to figure out how hard it would be to beat me in a fight." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Mike Newton trying to fight the indestructible Edward Cullen!

"What about Tyler?" I asked hesitantly

"He's trying to think of a way to trick you into a date, he's already got the date planned out though…" Edward replied with a shudder.

Edward POV

_(Tyler's thoughts)_

_Hmm... I could ask Bella to tutor me in trig? That might actually work! Then when the moment is right I'll tell her how I feel. After she's seen what I've done to the house we'll share some wine and things will follow course from there… _

Thank god that my Bella hates math.

Hmm… I could actually have some fun with this. Wow, I've been spending way too much time with Emmett! I thought to myself as Bella stared at me in confusion.

As soon as class was over I stood up started to collect Bella's books. "Edward why are you in such a rush?" Bella asked slightly annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." I flashed her a reassuring smile when I said this so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Okay…" Bella seemed hesitant but she followed me to an empty janitors closet.

"Tyler Crowley is going to ask you to tutor him in trigonometry." I told her with a smile creeping onto my face. "But I suck at math." my Bella stated matter-of-factly. "I know but you should say yes." She just stared at me with "WHAT?" written all over her face. "Tyler is planning on trying to seduce you once you get to his house." Bella suddenly looked nauseous. "And you want me to go?!" She screamed at me. "Yes, but before you hurt yourself hitting me, I'll go too. I want to see his face when I walk into his "love shack" his words not mine." Bella thought about this for a minute and then sighed. "I guess so…" she murmured. I flashed her that crooked grin that I know she loves and we headed to class.

After trig, I gave Bella a quick kiss and left the room. As I walked down the hall I saw Tyler leaning against the wall waiting for my Bella.

Hey Bella, I was just wondering if you'd …

"Hi Tyler" Bella said with fake enthusiasm, interrupting Tyler's train of thought.

"Oh, hi Bella, what's up?" he asked, stalling for time.

"Nothing much, you?" she said as she smiled warmly.

"Well to be honest I'm having some trouble in trig," he replied with false embarrassment. "Could you maybe tutor me sometime?" he asked nervously. "Well I'm not very good myself but sure Tyler." Bella answered trying to speed up what had to be an uncomfortable conversation for her.

"Awesome, how about tomorrow, after school at my place?" he asked, shock prominent in his voice. "Sure, I'll see you there." Bella smiled and walked away. She jumped slightly as I came out of my hiding spot from behind a trashcan.

"Edward this better work or I promise you that irritable grizzlies will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you!" my Bella growled. She was definitely annoyed with me but there was also a subtle hint of lust in her voice and that made me smile. "Don't worry love, I know what I'm doing." She just sighed but she was smiling when we entered the cafeteria.

Tyler POVOh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

_I have a date with the Bella Swan! Mike is gonna freak when I tell him!_

_I wonder what Edward will do when he finds out._

_Hmm…well I have no reason to worry, Edward doesn't really seem like a violent person…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; No I do not own twilight

**Disclaimer; No I do not own twilight. I let Stephanie do the hard parts ) I just steal her characters and story basis and tarnish them with my own stupid ideas lol.  
P.S- PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews!**

Italics thought

_Underlined Italics Point Of View shifts_

**  
Chapter 6**

_BellaPOV_

Ugh! I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with Tyler Crowley! Edward's plan better work or I'm going to kill him, and Alice too for not warning me!

_AlicePOV_

_Shit!_

_EdwardPOV  
_  
Lunch has been…interesting. Bella is still mad about the Tyler thing but she's far too curious to cancel. I could "hear" Tyler from across the room just as clearly as if he was screaming in my ear.

_I got a date with Bell-a!  
I got a date with Bell-a!_

I chuckled to myself as Tyler continued his little chant, Bella glared at me briefly but I just smiled back.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, a brooding look on her angelic face. "Tyler is very excited about tomorrow night." I answered her honestly. Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. She sighed and looked directly into my eyes, "Are you at least going to share this master plan with me?"  
I leaned down to whisper in her ear and smiled when her heart stuttered due to my sudden proximity. "Later." I purred. Bella tried to respond but I quote "dazzled" her before she could argue. "Okay, later then." She murmured in a trance.  
_  
BellaPOV  
_  
_Not fair! He sooo cheated! I wonder if I'll be able to dazzle him once I'm beautiful too…_

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked breaking me of my reverie. "Oh nothing, Edward." I lied, he gave me a skeptic look and I smiled sweetly back.

After lunch we walked hand in hand to Biology, but once we neared the door Edward dropped my hand and distanced himself from me. I started to ask what he was doing but he just shook his head and winked at me. For the rest of the day Edward walked me to my classes but kept a careful no contact space between us. After school we walked to his car in silence, when he opened my door it seemed too formal, a habit, not a gesture of love. This worried me, the last time he acted like this he left me. Could I live through that again?

As soon as I was buckled in we pulled out of the parking lot at an unusually fast past, even for Edward. As we neared the city limits Edward pulled the car to the side of the road haphazardly. Before I could question him Edward had my seatbelt undone and I was cradled in his arms. He just held me there, sending shivers down my spine as he kissed my neck with his frigid lips. I took a ragged breath as he began to nibble at my earlobe, grazing my skin lightly with his teeth. A moan escaped my lips and I felt my eyes roll back in my head. Edward pulled back and shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry love, I missed touching you." his tone was embarrassed and apologetic but his eyes smoldered with hunger and passion. "I missed you too." I admitted as I wrapped my arms around his neck reassuringly and kissed his marble lips. "Now why did I have to go three agonizing hours without touching you?" I questioned. "Tyler was starting to suspect something, so I needed to make it look like we where fighting so he would think he has a chance with you." He explained, still holding me against his unbearably perfect chest. "Oh, okay then." I murmured while trying to be inconspicuous as I inhaled his intoxicating aroma. I sighed in contentment and Edward laughed softly. "Ready to go home, love?" He asked sweetly. I nodded my head in agreement, still slightly dazed from sniffing my boyfriend, as Edward shifted me around until I was sitting on his lap comfortably. I sat on his lap as Edward drove home, one arm around my waist acting as a harness.

"Bella, love, we're here." Edward gently kissed me to wake me up and I smiled against his lips. His harmonious laugh resonated through the car. I looked down at Edward's watch and realized that I'd only been asleep for five minutes. Edward opened the door and stood fluidly with me still cradled against his chest. "Edward, I can walk." I told him. "I know." He replied smugly and flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

Carlisle and Esme where sitting in the living room when we came in, Esme smiled warmly and Carlisle quirked an eyebrow at us. Edward just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hi Carlisle, Esme." I greeted them shyly. "Hello Bella." Carlisle said promptly as Esme got up to give me a hug. I was still in Edward's arms so the hug was quick and awkward. "Hello dear." Esme said smiling at me in a motherly fashion. "Bella's tired so I'm going to take her upstairs." Edward smiled calmly at them. Carlisle just chuckled and Esme clucked her tongue disapprovingly. I was about to ask what was going on but before I could speak I was lying on Edward's bed. I looked around the room but I didn't see Edward anywhere. I started to get off the bed but I was tackled backwards. Edward was leaning over me, kissing my collarbone. He tickled my neck with his hair and I giggled. He smiled up at me and then caught my lips in a passionate kiss. When he finally stopped to let me breath he let out a breathy laugh and said, "I've wanted to do that all day." I smiled and pulled his head back down for another kiss. My fingers where tangled in his hair and his arms where wrapped tightly around my waist. I was expecting him to pull back and apologize but he continued kissing me. One of his hands left my waist and began to roam. The hem of my shirt started to ride up and Edward's hand rubbed my exposed hip, I moaned in response and a low growl erupted from deep in Edward's chest. With one hand still on my hip Edward started unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was successfully removed, he began to play with the buttons on my blouse. Lost in another mind-blowing kiss I didn't even realize that I had lost my shirt. Edward started to kiss down my exposed stomach. I softly bit his ear and Edward growled again.  
"Reet! Reet! Reet!"  
"What the hell was that?" Edward asked, his voice unsteady. I just shrugged my shoulders, trying to catch my breath.  
"Reet! Reet!" the sound came from Martin's cage in the corner of the room. Edward turned his attention back to me and flashed me a mischievous smile. "Now where were we?" he purred seductively before kissing me again. I was just about to unbutton Edward's jeans when Martin cried again. "Reet! Reet!" Edward mumbled something under his breath as he climbed out of the bed.

_EdwardPOV_

"God damn hamster…midnight snack…" I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed. I was going to kill that fucking hamster for interrupting my alone time with Bella. I felt the growl building in my chest and I could tell that I was scaring the hamster. He was huddled into a little ball in the corner of his cage trembling with fear. I could hear his tiny heart beat rapidly against his chest. As I approached I could practically taste the blood rushing through his veins, instinctively a low predatorial snarl ripped through my chest. "Edward! Stop scaring Martin this instant!" my angel scolded. Bella laughed as I hung my head in shame. "Just come back to bed Edward." She managed to say between giggles. Hearing those words come from that mouth got me excited all over again. "Yes Mam!" I complied with a mock salute. I jumped back on the bed and covered Bella in light kisses. I kissed the hollow beneath her ear and she let out a low moan. I moved down to her neck and began to lightly trace her veins with my lips. I sometimes wondered if it was the smell of her blood or some strange fetish of mine but I could never resist that pale flesh. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and held her close. Bella's hands roamed across my chest before entangling themselves in my tousled hair. I shuddered against her as her fingernails raked across my scalp lightly. I was about to imprison her lips in another kiss when she yawned. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. **12:03**. Damn, we have school tomorrow.

"Go to sleep, love." I cooed to my angel. She opened her mouth to argue but another yawn overcame her. "Ok." She murmured before falling asleep. I smiled and held her close. She looked so peaceful as she slept, it warmed my heart. "Reet! Reet!" Bella stirred but didn't wake. "Reet!" Martin shrieked again. "Mhmm…" Bella groaned as she hid her head under the blanket.

_Damn Hamster, better off dead…_


End file.
